


taking me over

by wawayaga



Series: dance practice [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, improper use of rock paper scissors, this is a followup but a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: shinwon and hongseok promised that changgu would get a turn, this is it.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok, Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: dance practice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810015
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: The DS9CU





	taking me over

It had been weeks since that first time and Changgu had all but convinced himself he made it up. Hongseok and Shinwon hadn’t said anything more to him about their situation and he was too afraid to ask. Didn’t want to start a new group chat, just the three of them, to question whether or not he really had sucked Shinwon’s dick, whether he really had watched Hongseok eat him out. Whether Shinwon really had promised Changgu that he’d be taken care of. He didn’t want to let himself hope. 

But that first time, taking Shinwon apart bit by bit had been the hottest sex of Changgu’s life and he wanted to know if it would be better when it was his turn. So when Hongseok comes up to him before practice, whispers in his ear that their dorm will be free tonight if he should want to come over to hang out, it’s all Changgu can do to not blow off their schedule and sprint the whole way there. 

\---

There’s no preamble this time, just Hongseok taking Changgu by the hand and gently leading him down the hall to his bedroom as Shinwon puts their shoes away on the shelf by the door. They’re staring at each other, standing in front of Hongseok’s bed, not sure what to do- how to proceed. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks Changgu. 

They hadn’t touched each other that first time, had focused all of their attention on Shinwon. Changgu honestly wasn’t sure if this arrangement meant Hongseok was interested in him or if he was just there for Shinwon’s benefit. He was thrilled at the prospect of them both wanting him.

“Yes,” it comes out more of a whisper than he’d expected. 

Hongseok wastes no time, surges into Changgu and presses their mouths together. He’s over excited and Changgu’s lip gets caught as their teeth clink. He curses under his breath and Hongseok pulls back. 

“I’m gone for two minutes and you’re already making him bleed? I knew I couldn’t trust you two alone,” Shinwon is in the doorway watching them. 

Changgu blushes, feeling like his mother just caught him with his hand in his pants. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Shinwon waves a hand at them. 

He isn’t nearly as competitive as the two of them, but Changgu still feels like he has something to prove, wants to make them….proud? 

He places a hand on Hongseok’s jaw, guides him to him. It’s better this time; their lips fit together and he feels Hongseok sigh. Changgu takes Hongseok’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites, Hongseok groans and moves his hand to Changgu’s hip to pull them together. It’s less gentle after that. Their mouths open and Hongseok licks deep, Changgu thinks he can hear Shinwon make a noise off to the side but can’t muster up the energy to pull away and look. 

Shinwon is behind him then, dragging his teeth over the bump of spine at the top of Changgu’s neck. He shivers and grinds his hips against Hongseok, pulling another sound out of him. Shinwon’s mouth is sucking at Changgu’s neck and he can’t focus on kissing Hongseok so he pulls back, rests his head against Shinwon’s shoulder, opens his throat up. 

“What, uh, is the plan,” he manages. 

“It was your turn. Anything you want,” Shinwon whispers, nipping at Changgu’s earlobe. 

Then Shinwon is sucking at Changgu’s pulse point and he can’t focus enough to give anything but a garbled answer. 

“What was that?” Changgu opens his eyes and sees Hongseok smirking at him. “I could eat you out, see if you come apart as nice as Shinwon does,” he offers. “Maybe while he fucks your mouth again?”

Changgu moans at the thought and tries to grind against Hongseok again but he’s holding Changgu’s hips firm and steady so he can’t. Changgu makes another noise of frustration. 

“Or I could just fuck you, hear all those pretty sounds you make,” Shinwon says in his ear, presses his own hips into Changgu. 

Changgu groans again and pushes back, wants to feel the answering hardness behind him. 

“Yeah. Yes. Fuck me,” he says knocking his head back against Shinwon’s chest again. He feels Shinwon’s smile against his neck. 

Hongseok takes his hand and leads Changgu over to the bed, pulls him into his lap. Changgu is kissing him again the second they land, finally able to relieve the pressure in his groin, rolls his hips down into Hongseok’s, drags a noise out of his chest. 

“Who’s fucking you, Changgu-yah?” Shinwon asks him. He’s starting to sound desperate and the gravel of his voice is making Changgu harder by the second.

“I’ll play you for it,” Hongseok says, sitting back. 

“Changgu?” Shinwon asks, trying to gauge his feelings on the matter. 

“I don’t _care_ just someone get in me,” he says, and starts mouthing at Hongseok’s neck, checking out of the conversation. 

He hears a quick _an naemyeon jingeo_ behind him and rolls his eyes, biting down on Hongseok’s shoulder in condemnation of the idiocy going on. When he hears Shinwon cheer behind him he knows he’s in for a treat. He’s equally excited for Shinwon to fuck him as he is to finally get Hongseok’s full mouth around his cock. 

And he wastes no time doing just that. Hongseok shifts them so he can lean against the headboard and moves Changgu in front of him. Shinwon is up on the bed and behind him in an instant, pulling down his shorts and wrapping a hand around Changgu. Hongseok smacks his hand away and sucks him down. 

“He’s so impatient,” Shinwon says, pressing a kiss to the back of Changgu’s neck as he pulls his shirt off. Changgu hits the back of Hongseok’s throat and groans low in his chest. 

“Me,” a grunt as Hongseok presses his tongue to Changgu’s slit, “too.” 

Shinwon puts a hand between Changgu’s shoulders, forcing him down and making room for himself between Changgu’s legs. 

By the time he gets a lubed finger into Changgu, he’s already making more noise than Shinwon thought possible. He knows Hongseok gives good head but he didn’t think Changgu would be coming so soon. 

“Stop, Hongseok I’m gonna come you have to stop,” Changgu is begging, sounds like he’s near tears. 

Hongseok pulls off. “It’s fine if you want to come like this,” he tells Changgu. 

“I could fuck him instead,” Shinwon says, crooking his finger inside Changgu. “Or you could come now and I do you anyway.”

“We could see how many times you can come,” Hongseok nods and then takes the tip of Changgu’s dick back into his mouth, looks up at him expectantly. 

He knows he can come easily, the last time was proof enough of that, but he’s not sure if he can come more than once. Maybe now is the time to find out. 

Changgu rolls his hips and fucks slow into Hongseok’s mouth. 

“Yeah. Yeah let’s see what happens,” he tells them, attempting to turn his head to look at Shinwon behind him. 

“You let us know if it gets to be too much, okay? Stop us whenever you need,” Shinwon tells him, adding another finger. 

Hongseok is sucking him off earnestly now and Changgu can feel Hongseok’s throat working around him as he slips further in. 

He’s trying not to fuck into his mouth, knows that not everyone likes it the way he does, but Shinwon has a third finger inside of him and is working him open and his hips want to stutter but they don’t know which way to go. 

“Are you ready?” Shinwon asks and he can only nod. Changgu lets out a loud keening as Shinwon presses into him, pants as he gets fully seated. 

“You’re good, please move,” he grits out and Shinwon obliges, going slow. 

Hongseok’s mouth is so hot and tight and Changgu knows he isn’t going to last very long. He tells them as much. 

“You’re okay, you can let go,” Shinwon tells him. 

“Hongseok, is it okay? I can pull out,” Changgu says. 

“He likes to swallow,” Shinwon whispers in his ear, looking at Hongseok who nods. “His mouth is perfect for it, isn’t it? So good at sucking cock.” He punctuates with a sharp snap of his hips, sending Changgu forward into Hongseok’s waiting mouth. Both of them groan. 

The vibration of Hongseok’s sending electricity through Changgu, tips him over the edge into orgasm. He lets out a strained sigh and falls forward onto his arms, hips working into Hongseok’s mouth as he sucks him through the aftershocks, swallowing everything down. 

Changgu pulls out almost immediately, over-sensitive and still getting worked up by Shinwon rubbing against his prostate. Hongseok shifts out from under him and sits up to kiss Shinwon. Changgu can hear the wet press of their tongues next to his ear, he’s not sure if the sound is disgusting or erotic. A bit of both, maybe. 

Knowing that they both taste like him now is overwhelming. He thought he was lucky enough the first time, being noticed by Ko Shinwon and Yang Hongseok, not even just one of them, _both_ of them. But now that there was a part of him in them, he didn’t know how he felt. Honored, in a weird way, to claim and be claimed by these men he loved so much. To know he was the first they had brought home like this. 

He isn’t sure how much longer he can focus but he needs to do something with his mouth, try to stop the litany of babbles coming out as Shinwon fucks mercilessly into him. 

“Hong-Hongseok,” he manages. “Come here. Can I suck you off?”

Shinwon laughs like the question was dumb, Changgu guesses it is. He’s never personally turned down a blowjob but it was still nice to ask. 

“He’s good, Hongseokkie, you should try it,” Shinwon tells him. 

“You don’t have to convince me to let him suck my dick,” Hongseok says, situating himself back in front of Changgu. 

He wants to be able to take his time, suck kisses and nip bruises into Hongseok’s stomach and thighs, prove that he’s the best head Hongseok will ever have, but he doesn’t have it in him. Well, he’s got something in him and that’s the problem. Shinwon is grinding into him like he’s trying to fuse them together and Changgu has never felt so full. 

It’s just as sloppy as he thought it would be. Changgu can’t do much more than create some semblance of suction and small bobs of his head. Hongseok slips out more than once, smears spit and pre-come on Changgu’s face. He knows he’s a mess, can feel the drool on his chin and the tears on his cheeks, he’s not sure when he started crying, _if_ he’s even crying. 

Shinwon moves impossibly faster behind him and he’s biting down on Changgu’s shoulder as he comes, groin flush against Changgu’s ass. There’s maybe two more pumps and then Shinwon is pulling out and laying flat on his back next to Hongseok on the bed. 

“Are you still not done, Hongseokkie?” He asks. “He was too distracted, maybe you should just fuck him instead.” Shinwon cards a hand through Changgu’s hair, soothing even as he offers him up to be used again. Changgu leans into the touch and whines. 

“Maybe. Would that be good, Changgu?” Hongseok grabs Changgu’s chin, forces him to look at him. 

He looks up at Hongseok, lashes clumped with tears, mouth swollen and open. Hongseok is just sitting on his tongue, he doesn’t have the wherewithal to do anything but hold the cock in his mouth. He’d been close to coming again just before Shinwon had finished, he wants to finish chasing that bliss. 

Changgu nods, trying not to dislodge Hongseok’s tip from his mouth, not just yet. Hongseok smiles at him, thumbs over his lip and Changgu preens under the attention. 

He clears his throat, tries to find his voice. 

“How do you want me?” He asks, looking from Hongseok to Shinwon. 

Hongseok opens his mouth to answer but Shinwon beats him to it. 

“On your back, I want to see your face.” 

If Hongseok had wanted anything different he doesn’t mention it; Shinwon’s tone brooks no argument. 

Changgu is slow to turn over but cradles his knees to his chest, giving Hongseok plenty of room to work. For a second, Hongseok looks at him like he wants to take his time, his eyes soft and gaze appreciative. If it had been any other time, Changgu would have let him but Shinwon has a hand on his dick, and it’s still so sensitive from before and Changgu is still dying to come again. Shinwon had gotten him so close just to leave off right before he could finish. 

So Changgu tugs at Hongseok’s hip, tries to mumble out a “come on.” He’s thankful that Hongseok gets the hint, teasing him open with a finger before giving up and sinking himself in. The groan that comes out of Changgu sounds like it came from his toes; it's so deep and long. Hongseok makes a noise himself, the heat of Changgu mixed with Shinwon’s cooling come leaking out of him making for a sensation he never could have expected. 

It’s disgusting and he doesn’t care. He wants so badly to get off right now that damn near nothing short of the roof caving in could stop him from thrusting as deep as he can into Changgu, drawing another moan from them both. 

It’s rough and Changgu turns his head to the side trying to hide his face. He knows he’s crying now, feels Hongseok rubbing against his prostate on every thrust. He feels a hand come around to grip his cock and cracks open an eye to see that it’s Shinwon. He’s not hard but Shinwon is doing his best to change that. 

It’s too much when Shinwon’s palm grazes his tip and Changgu is coming again, dry and hard. He bites into the pillow with a wail, hides his face from Shinwon’s gaze. 

There’s immediately a soothing hand on his cheek running down his jaw. 

“Baby you’re doing so well. I knew we’d get two. Doesn’t he feel so good?” Shinwon is murmuring platitudes in his ear but Changgu can barely hear them. 

He has an arm thrown over his eyes trying to block out the light as if that will help him come back to himself. Shinwon’s hand is still dragging over his cheek and when his thumb catches Changgu’s bottom lip he turns his head and sucks it between his teeth, looking for anything to ground himself. 

He hears Shinwon groan around the feeling and bites down just a bit. Shinwon makes another noise and turns to kiss at Changgu’s chest. He’s trying to keep the bruises low but if some of his sneak over Changgu’s neckline no one could really blame him. 

Hongseok’s hips lose their steadiness as he finally _finally_ comes with a grunt. He rolls off to the other side of Changgu and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Changgu how are you doing?” He asks though he can clearly see the answer. 

Shinwon pulls Changgu’s arm off of his eyes and gently turns his head to face him. 

“Changgu-yah?” His eyes are glazed as he tries to focus on Shinwon’s. “Changgu what do you need?” Shinwon pets at Changgu’s hair, trying to calm him down. Changgu leans into the touch and closes his eyes, making a soft noise. 

“Okay. Okay I can do that,” Shinwon says, pressing his lips into the top of Changgu’s head. 

Hongseok takes up Changgu’s hand, runs his thumb over his knuckles. And they lay like that, gentle and together until Changgu falls asleep. At some point, Shinwon dozes off too and wakes to Hongseok cleaning them up. 

Shinwon mouths a _thank you_ trying not to wake Changgu who’s tucked his face into Shinwon’s neck. Hongseok climbs back into bed, curls into Changgu’s back and pulls the duvet up over the three of them. 

He’s lucky, he thinks as he rests his forehead between Changgu’s shoulder blades, to have found these two men he fits with so well. He’s excited to see where they can go from here. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmm sorry!!!!!
> 
> twt @changgukah


End file.
